


No strings attached

by poppunktrash



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post Royal Rumble, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sheasaro, lil bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppunktrash/pseuds/poppunktrash
Summary: The fact that there is not more ff written about these two really really hurts my soul.  I mean I can't be the only one who can see the borderline sexual frustration, or how they stuck up for each other,  (It was on RAW talk after roadblock. ) Or just the chemistry these two got like...bro. Anyways, ima quit rambling and let you read the story enjoys my dudes!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that there is not more ff written about these two really really hurts my soul. I mean I can't be the only one who can see the borderline sexual frustration, or how they stuck up for each other, (It was on RAW talk after roadblock. ) Or just the chemistry these two got like...bro. Anyways, ima quit rambling and let you read the story enjoys my dudes!

 

Cesaro stomps behind Sheamus following him down the hallway, towards his own room.    He was fucking pissed, fuck Sheamus, fuck Luke and Anderson, fuck everything.  

"Ya' do realize there are people tryin' to sleep? might wanna keep quiet, before someone calls security on ya'" 

"Fuck you." 

Sheamus stops in front of his door, turning towards Cesaro biting his tongue willing his temper not to boil over.  

"Fuck you too."  He sticks his key card in the slot, watching the light turn green and the automatic click before pressing the door handle down and pushing the door open, listening to Cesaro stomp towards his own.  He steps in, only to be met with a shove. He  stumbles tripping over his own feet, falling face first into the carpet.  

"What the fu-" He doesnt get to finish sentence, Cesaro delivers a hard kick to his stomach.  He groans glaring at the man above him.

"Jesus fuck.."  He gets up to his feet,  shoving the taller man back.  "What tha' hell is your problem?" 

"You! You're my fucking problem! You're always fucking some thing up! I hate you!" 

"Tha' feelings mutual!"   

Cesaro lets out a hard huff, shoving him again this time Sheamus collides with the dresser, "Bualadh craicinn cac.."  He groans, slipping into his native language, he shakily stands back up, he swings towards Cesaro his fist connecting with Cesaro's jaw.  He stumbles back, his hand coming up to cradle the wound.  He licks his teeth, enjoying the taste of copper.  He straightens up, eyes narrowing at the red head. 

"Brûle en enfer. " He spits out, swinging his own fist. Sheamus dodges it, ducking and and tackling Cesaro, they hit the edge of the bed before crashing to the floor.   Cesaro gets a few good hard blows to Sheamus's ribs before he throws him off, he hits the wall  the picture above them rattling.  Cesaro quickly gets his feet heading towards the door. 

"Eh thats it? ya' gonna fuck me up then leave? Sounds jus' like somethin' ya' would do." 

Cesaro whips around, Sheamus to into his ranting to realize he did so and they collide, there lips meeting,  Sheamus freezes, Cesaro pulls back quickly shoving him away, wiping his mouth in disgust.  

"What the fuck!" He yells, shoving Sheamus again. 

"Stop shoving me you arse!"  

"I am leaving! Fuck you!"  

He reaches for the door handle, he barley gets the door open before he's whipped around and slammed against it, a pair of lips meeting his own.  His body tenses up, he goes to shove him off but his hands fail and sets one on a bearded cheek.  The kiss is sloppy and angry, teeth clanking together and bloodied lips slipping against each other.  

Cesaro shoves Sheamus back, slipping off his shirt throwing it to the other side of the room.  Cesaro pushes Sheamus back again, this time towards the bed, the back of his knees hitting the edge of it. He drags Cesaro back in, connecting their lips.  He switches them around, pressing Cesaro down.   He sits down, Sheamus follows placing a leg on each side of him.  There lips meet again, only to be broke again when Cesaro pulls on his shirt, "Take it off." 

Sheamus pulls it off quickly throwing it towards Cesaro's.  He leans down, mouthing at his neck, sucking a red mark into the tan skin.  He kisses down his neck and chest, stopping at his navel to suck another mark.   He works his pants open, Cesaro lifts his hips up and Sheamus pulls them down taking them off completely.  He kisses up his thigh, he pulls at the hem of his boxers pulling out Cesaro's half hard cock. 

"I cant tell you how long ive wanted to do this.."  Sheamus mumbles before, licking a line from the shaft to the tip before engulfing the tip in his mouth.

"Fuck.." Cesaro sighs, running his fingers though the red locks.  Sheamus hums, bobbing his head.   He pulls at his hair, "Stop..I want to fuck you before I cum." 

Sheamus pulls off, standing stripping off his pants and boxers.  Cesaro pulls his boxers off completely, throwing them with his shirt.  He pulls Sheamus back down, shoving him down into his back. 

"Do you have any lube or condoms?" 

"Front pocket of my suitcase." 

He stands up, going to Sheamus's suitcase, unzipping the front pocket and tearing off a condom and grabbing the small bottle of lube.  He walks back to the bed, Sheamus flips over to lie on his stomach as he kneels down on the mattress.  He pushes at the back of his thighs, "On your knees."  Sheamus obeys the command and slides his legs up, pushing his ass up in the air resting his face against the mattress.  Cesaro runs his hands up the back of the pale thighs, kneading the cheeks before pulling them apart.  He leans in, placing a quick kitten lick over the hole. 

Sheamus jumps at the wet heat, letting out a whimper.  Cesaro pulls back a bit, placing his mouth above the crack before spitting, he watches as the clear fluid runs down between the cheeks, he runs his thumb over the pucker, smiling as Sheamus lets out a groan pressing against him. 

 "Jus' fuck me already.."  

"Impatient are we?"  Cesaro snorts, reaching for the lube, he pops the cap open slicking up his fingers, he pushes two fingers into the tight heat, halting for a moment before scissoring the digits, he crooks his fingers and Sheamus lets out a groan. 

"Im good, jus' fuck me. Please." 

Cesaro nods, he grabs the foil packet ripping it open, he slides it on his cock, reaching for the lube again slicking up his cock.  He grabs the red head hips flipping him over onto his back before lining his cock up with his entrance. He slowly pushes in until he's fully inside, groaning at the tight heat surrounding him.  He keeps up a slow pace, he leans down mouthing at Sheamus's neck, sucking a dark mark into the milky skin.  

"Harder." Sheamus moans, Cesaro nods against his neck sinking his teeth into the flesh before pulling away.  He places his hand on the headboard, pulling out completely before slamming back in.  He moans,  leaning down again this time connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss, picking up his pace.  Sheamus moans loudly against his lips arching his back when Cesaro hits his prostate.  

 "Aimez-vous moi martèlement votre cul?" Cesaro whispers hotly against his ear,  Sheamus moans again he has no idea what he just said but, he'd be lying if he said Cesaro whispering seductive things in a different language to him wasnt the hottest thing ever.   Cesaro grabs his leg positioning it over his shoulder, making him go deeper. 

"Ah. Sh-Shit Tony,  Im close." Sheamus moans, pushing his head back against the pillow, pushing his hips down against him.   "Me too." Cesaro moans, grabbing Sheamus's cock pumping it in time with his thrusts.  

Sheamus moans loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls of the hotel room, he throws his head back and cums on his chest and Cesaro's hand, Cesaro picks up his speed again turning his head and softly biting into the pale flesh under Sheamus's knee, he moans as he cums, sinking his teeth down harder.  He pulls his head back removing Sheamus's leg from his shoulder and pulling out, he pulls off the condom and ties it throwing it into the bin next to the night stand. 

He stands up from the bed walking to the bathroom grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it.  He cleans off his stomach and cock before walking back to the main room, and sitting back down on the bed wiping off Sheamus's chest and stomach. 

"We should of done that a long time ago.." Sheamus mumbles, half asleep.

"Definitely."  Cesaro agrees, standing back up bending down to pick up his clothes.  

"You're leaving?" 

"Uh, Yeah? I figured you would kind of want me to leave since we kinda of hate eachother?" Cesaro replies, slipping on his boxers. 

"You can stay, I dont mind." 

"Okay."  Cesaro climbs back into the bed, fixing the covers helping Sheamus get under them before getting under himself.   

 

* * *

 

 

When Cesaro wakes up the next morning, Sheamus is draped across him and drooling on his chest.  And, for a moment as he stares at the red head as the sunlight glistens off his pale skin he feels the all the hate he has for him drain away and he feels something else, he decides he likes it, and relaxes against the Pillows, running his fingers though the red locks, smiling when he nuzzles closer to him. 


	2. Love sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this bc why not. Non-beta-ed so if you see any mistakes please let me know!

  Sheamus wakes slowly, the sound of the shower can be distantly heard, he groans and flips onto his back.  Rubbing his neck lightly, hissing as he drags it over the bite mark the skin still sensitive from last night. 

The shower door opens, and Cesaro walks out a trail of steam following him. Sheamus sits up, running a hand over his face. 

"We need to talk."  Cesaro says, pulling on his boxers from the floor. "Last night was.." He hesitates for a moment rubbing the back of his neck,  "A mistake, it shouldn't of happened. We both got caught up in the moment, and took our frustration out on each other..." He trails off running a hand over his head. 

Sheamus's heart falls and he nods. "Uh. Yeah I going to say the same thing." He mumbles, his eyes falling to the sheets, avoiding Cesaro's gaze.   Cesaro finishes buttoning his shirt, and looks back to Sheamus.   

"Back to the way we were?"  Cesaro says holding out his hand, Sheamus nods shaking his hand.  "Hate you." 

"Hate you more." Cesaro smiles, turning on his heel and walking out the hotel room.  

Later that day Sheamus works out, harder than usual. He works until his limbs are numb and he practically limps out of the gym, works until his mind no longer lingers on last night. 

 

* * *

 

 

As much as he wanted things to return to normal with him and Cesaro they dont.  He feels lighter around him, he laughs more, and most of all he hates him less and he fucking despises it.   

2 weeks is all it took for the swiss man to plant himself firmly into his thoughts.   He's always thinking of him, wondering how he's doing without having Seth around, what type of coffee he likes, what he did that day, how was his day, its a never ending cycle.  And, he drinks, well more than usual. The alcohol slows the thoughts atleast.

 Charlotte noticed, and sat him down and asked him seriously if there was something bothering him.  He just lied, saying work was a little more stressful than usual. She nodded and then lectured him about alcoholism, she had watched plenty of wrestlers go though it growing up in the business.     He reassured her he was fine and was working on backing off the bottle a bit. Which he lied about, and its only getting worse, he's controlling it though, well atleast in his mind. 

"Are you okay, friend?"  Cesaro asks, turning his head from the road to glance at his tag team partner.  Sheamus looks up from his phone and gives him an odd look, "Yeah? Why?" 

Cesaro snorts, "Maybe because you have been getting completely shit faced these past couple weeks? And, It is me who is helping you back to the hotel?...Is there something wrong?" 

Sheamus shifts uncomfortably in his seat, he knew this was coming, he just didnt have a plan on what to say when it did.  I mean what is he supposed to do? Tell him he thinks he's developing feelings for him?  That his pet fish died?  He wasnt good at lying, he didnt like it.  One lie turned into another then eventually you have this whole story based completely on lies.  

"Yeah, m'fine work has just been a little harder thats all." 

"You sure? I know were just now warming up to each other but, if you need to talk I am here for you."

Sheamus nods, "I promise im fine.  Im cutting back my drinking, swear." 

 

* * *

 

He stood on his promise, he went back on his drinking only drinking a couple times a week, and not getting plastered when he did.   The things between him and Cesaro weren't as bad, he was slowly getting used to it.  He's dealt with having feelings before and hiding them, being gay and traveling all the time was hard, besides one night stands getting laid was practically out of the agenda.  

Relationships were a no go game for him too.  Trying to maintain a relationship, while traveling and keeping a secret was hard.  And, dating a co worker was weird, he was too close to most of them.  The only person he had seriously devolved feelings for was Wade.  Wade was the first person he had dated for longer than 2 months, they had dated for almost 2 years before Wade had decided to retire...Without telling him, which ended up in a mess of heartbreak and tears.   

Wade had ripped his heart out, and walked away like it was nothing.   They decided, well wade decided it was best if they just remained friends.   It took him 8 months to finally be okay with that, thankfully Wade had let him do that and not push.  

"Shea?"  Sheamus looks up from the table, and up to Rusev who giving him a concerned look.  

"Yea?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Jus' thinkin' about Wade."  He mumbles taking a sip of his water.   

"Why? I thought you were over him?" 

Sheamus nods, Rusev was the only person who knew about him and Wade, after accidentally walking in on him giving Wade a victory blow job. Thankfully the brute was okay with it, taking them out for victory for finally realizing their feelings.

"Its something else isnt it?"  

Sheamus nods, gazing out the window.   

"You going to tell me?" 

He shrugs, he wants too but once he does its real.  He's finally admitting he has feelings for Cesaro.  

"I think I have feelings for Cesaro."  He mumbles, keeping his eyes locked onto the parking lock, watching the sunset in the background of cars leaving and coming. 

"Wow. Was not expecting that one, I thought you two hated each other?"

He finally turns his head back towards him, "We do. But, We slept together a couple weeks ago, and its fucked everything up... Well, for me atleast." 

Rusev chokes on his water, "You slept together and you did not tell me? what happened to the bro code?"  

"You and Wade made that up.  Plus you've been busy with stuff, I didnt want to bother you. Its taken me awhile jus' to okay with this...Worst of all, the next morning he said it was a mistake, and that we should go back to the way were before." 

"Cold man. Cold." 

Sheamus just nods, his gaze falling onto the parking lot again.   "I dont know what to do." He whispers, barley audible, like its a secret between him and the window. 

"Well, I do not really know what to say. Just wait and see what happens?" 

He nods again, placing his chin on his hand. 

"Yeah maybe."

 

* * *

 

The waiting it out thing was fucking difficult, him and Cesaro had gotten closer.  They werent fighting as much, and it wasnt physical anymore, and they started sharing a room.  Which if he had any say in, he wouldnt of agreed to.

Trying too get rid of your crush on a person, while said person is changing in front of you, showering while you're brushing your teeth, stealing the tv remote, borrowing your shirts by accident because their room 90% of the time was a disaster, and being the cutest fucking asshole on the planet while doing it all, was like throwing a fish in water and expecting it to drown.  He just couldnt shake the feelings off, they're just growing.  And, he fucking hates it. 

They end up hooking up again, this time a lot more alcohol is involved and theres no fighting.  Its sloppy, fast and clusmy, and way too much eye contact.  It was by far the best and worst sex he's ever had.  

And later after they come down from their ecstasy highs, Cesaro turns onto his side and mumbles, "We should continue this, no strings attached hook ups...We can be like fuckenemies or something like that." 

And Sheamus dumbly agrees, because when he gives them that stupid sideways smirk he always does,  he's putty in his hands. 

 

* * *

 

"No strings attached? Well, thats better than nothing, right?" 

Sheamus shrugs, taking a bite of his food.  Rusev reaches over and lightly pats his arm, 

"Im sorry buddy, have you considered talking to Wade about this? You two know each other better than I do.  Im sure he would be more help than me."

Sheamus glares at him even though theres no heat behind it.  Rusev just laughs, "You know I am right." 

"I know you are fella." He huffs, he's just doesnt completely like the fact he's going to be asking his ex for advice about his new love interest. 

 

* * *

 

"Do whatever you feel is best Shea, I cant tell you exactly what to do, its your choice."

Sheamus sighs, opting if risking brain damage by banging his head against the wall is worth it.   He's getting no where with these 'just let your heart lead you' bullshit ideas. He just wants to know how the fuck to deal with it. 

"I've got to go Wade, Im going to hit the gym before I head to the arena." 

"Alright Shea..Bye, love you." 

"Love you." 

Sheamus ends the call, smiling talking to Wade always cheered him up, no matter what in a way he's always going to love him.  Wade was his first love, the one person he's completely comfortable with no matter what.  

He decides to walk to the local gym, Cesaro took the rental with Bayley to go to a crossfit, and Sheamus likes to alternate between crossfit and normal working out.  So he opts on walking, which isnt so bad especially with Rusev and Lana beside him talking his ear off. 

The workout is nice, its something that always takes his mind off things.  He works out a tad more than usual, pushing his limits.  Rusev notices Sheamus can see him side eyeing with a worried expression, he doesnt say anything though, and sheamus is thankful.  He doesnt want to talk about his problems anymore, he just wants to ignore it until it goes away.  

* * *

 

Ignoring it was going well, him and Cesaro continued to hook up, and he was at peace..for now.   Things were going good, he was happy.  Even if he couldnt kiss Cesaro all the time, or hold hands, he was okay with the no strings attached thing.   After the third time they decided they should establish some rules. 

Its was just sex, nothing more.   No affection, and no feelings were aloud.  No strings attached.  He had already broke the last rule, but Cesaro didnt need to know that.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didnt know where too end this, so I decided here. Ive got alot of ideas cooking, and I didnt want this to drag on. Also, I took Sheamus's accent out because, honestly that is so hard. So sorry, lmao. Anyways, thank you for reading. (:


	3. Blame it on your heart.

 

    Things dont really change over the next few weeks, they continue the casual hooking up.   Everything is good, Sheamus keeps his feelings at bay, and they're going to Wrestlemania, and they're going to win back those titles, no matter what. 

They start training together, learning how to work better as a team.  He knows how much winning the titles would mean to both of them, So Sheamus puts everything into his training pushing his limits on every workout, wanting to be in his very best shape.   Things were going great, till they weren't.   He hadn't meant to ease drop on the divas and glam squad gossiping, normally he tuned it out.  But, when he heard Cesaro's names fall from Laura's mouth his ears zoned in on what she was saying, and he wish he hadn't. 

"He asked me out for dinner and movie tomorrow night." 

And, fuck.  He didnt know what to do, because suddenly it felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest and he couldnt breathe.   He quickly left the room, quietly thanking Laura for doing his hair, before rushing off towards his dressing room.   Thankfully Cesaro wasnt sharing with him this time.

He took in a big mouthful of air, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

 _They were aloud to date other people._  He mentally reminds himself, over and over.  It doesnt help, only makes the pit in his stomach grow.  

He leans against the wall, pulling his phone out from his pocket and dialing Rusev's number.  

"Hey Shea!"  Rusev chirps, sheamus smiles and lets out a sigh, "Hey fella, how's tha shoulder?" 

"You okay buddy? you seem sad." 

"Ah, its uh Cesaro asked Laura out." 

"Wow." Rusev breathes, "Is there anything I can do?" 

Sheamus runs a hand over his face.  "No.  Im okay, were aloud to date other people." 

"You are aloud to have feeling Shea.  Just because you guys have these rules does not mean you are not aloud to express that your hurt because it goes against them.  You are human, you have a right to feel, to get angry, to cry, to ask for affection.  Stop this fucking 'it goes against our rules' you're not on a fucking game show Sheamus!  You want express your feelings then do it! Im not going to sit back and let you destroy yourself over this."  

Sheamus lets out a shaky breath, "Im upset, and angry and I really really want to get drunk...I jus' wish you were here."

"Me too buddy...You have a match tonight?"

"Yeah. Me and 'Saro have a match against Luke and Karl."  

"Whoop their asses Shea." 

"Will do fella." 

 

* * *

 

Sheamus finally gets back to the hotel a little after midnight.  His backs killing him from a nasty bump in the live show, he sets his bags down onto the bed.   Stripping his clothes off while heading towards the shower, he showers slowly, letting the hot water relax his sore muscles.   Soon as he steps out theres a loud knock at his door, he slips on a pair of black briefs.  He opens the door and is surprised when he sees a familiar face on the other side.  

"Wade?"  

"Hey, mate! Rusev gave me a call and told me about whats going on, and since your staying in Tampa I figured Id come by....I brought booze?" 

Sheamus nods, opening the door completely letting him in.   Wade walks in two bottles of irish whiskey and a case of guinness, Wade sets it down on the table near the door, stripping off his coat. 

"Are you gonna give me a hug or just stare at me?" 

Sheamus shakes his head, bringing himself out of the trance of seeing Wade.   "Yeah, yeah.  Com'ere fella."  Wade smiles, wrapping his arms around Sheamus.

"From what Rusev told me, me and you need to get drunk. " 

"Please." 

Wade laughs, popping open two beers handing one to Sheamus. 

* * *

 

Sheamus groans loudly at the sunlight streaming though the window, he rolls over and shoves his face into Wade's chest.   Groaning again when his head protest the movement.

"Well, good morning to you too sunshine."  Wade says, ruffing his hair.  

"Fuck off."  

"You really should be nicer to the man who bought of beer and fucked your brains out. " 

"Once again, fuck off." 

"Mmm, say it again baby."  Wade moans in a high pitched voice. 

"You're so nasty."  Sheamus laughs, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. 

"You sure what happened last night isnt gonna fuck up what you and Cesaro got going on?" 

"If he can fuck other people, why cant I?"

Wade shrugs, "Good point, you excited about hall of fame tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, jus' wish I didnt have this shiner." 

"I think you look cute with your boo boo eye." Wade says in a baby voice, carefully kissing the stitches above his eye. 

 


	4. Rules were made to be broken

**_Post Monday Night Raw May 8th 2017_ **

* * *

Turning heel was great, Sheamus loved being a heel, it fit him better.  He felt like a king when he was a heel, going though everyone and everything. Cesaro and him were unstoppable, and they proved that tonight going though every tag team, earning their tag title match.  

"Do you know how long till we reach the hotel?"  Cesaro asks, leaning back in the seat it feels like they've been driving for hours.  

"I get off at this next exit and we will be there."

"Thank god. "  Cesaro mumbles, Sheamus moves his arm placing it on the console, relaxing in his seat.  Cesaro reaches over and intertwines their fingers, Sheamus's eyes nearly buldge out of his head at the action and he tenses up. 

"Was that not okay?" Cesaro asks, pulling his hand away. 

"No, no it was okay..you just caught me off guard. " 

Cesaro nods, "Okay." he reaches out again and grabs the irsh mans hand.   Sheamus smiles, giving Cesaro's hand a quick squeeze.  

* * *

 

 "I call first shower."  Cesaro declares, when they enter their room.  

"What no! You showered at the arena, I call the first one." 

"Fine, but you owe me." 

"Deal." 

Sheamus sets his bags in the corner fishing out a pair of shorts before heading towards the bathroom.  He turns on the hot water, stripping off his clothes and getting under the spray.  He's only a few minutes into the shower when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his mid section. Sheamus jumps slightly, before relaxing into the hold. 

"Does that hurt?" Cesaro asks, lightly dragging his fingers over a bruise beginning to blossom on his shoulder. 

Sheamus grunts when Cesaro applies a but more pressure, "Yeah, it does." 

"Sorry."  Cesaro mumbles, lightly pressing his lips to the bruise.  

Sheamus shrugs it off, stepping forward to wash his hair.   Cesaro bats his hands away massaging the soap into his ginger hair. Sheamus wants to run from the touch, Cesaro has been like this for weeks, more touching, and loving.   Sheamus likes it, he does but it hurts.  Cesaro and Laura were officially dating, and it hurt knowing none of the touches, kisses, sex, everything wasn't real.  His eyes sting, as he steps away again, washing the soap out of his hair.  

"Is everything okay?" Cesaro asks once they're both out of the shower.  

 _No._ Sheamus thinks, but he smiles and nods, "Yeah, why?" 

"You seem distant, are you not okay with the touching? Because if you are I can stop, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

Sheamus wants to say yes, he wants to scream and throw things, he wants to scream in his face that he's in love in with him.  

But he just smiles again, "No, its okay." 

* * *

**_Post Extreme Rules 2017_**

 

They, they fucking won.   Time slows after JoJo announces they won, the next thing he remembers is hands, hands everywhere and water running down his body.  Cesaro always got like this after they won, he could never get enough, he would claw and nip at Sheamus's skin till it was raw, and Sheamus fucking loved it.  Every win was like a promise to be fucked though the mattress. 

Ride along was hard when all he wanted to do is Jump in Cesaro bones.  They couldn't even talk about it, they out on a show, and then once they get up the room. Thats facade breaks and Cesaro's like a hunter getting ready to pounce his prey.  

Sheamus pushes all the bad thoughts too the back of his head not thinking about the fact Cesaro will never be his, instead focusing on the swift movement of Cesaro's hips as they pound into him.   He loves it, he loves everything about this, him, he fucking loves Cesaro so much and he can't get enough.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is everywhere and short, and after a long time of being stuck I've finally figured out where I'm going with this, so only a couple chapters left! So, please excuse this mess of chapter better ones are on the way, Thank you for reading!


	5. Is this it?

  

      Unwelcome sunlight seeps though the black out curtains of Sheamus's hotel room, the light casting across his face, making the light freckles dusted across his cheeks stand out. Sheamus groans lightly, eyes blinking open, he rolls over to shove his face back into Cesaro's chest, but frowns when he finds the spot empty.  

Cesaro's bags are gone too, the only thing left is the slight lingering smell of Cesaro's body soap on the sheets.  Sheamus's sadness never lasts long, he's grown used to Cesaro leaving before he wakes up.  

After a quick work out shesh in the hotel gym, Sheamus showers before heading to the arena for RAW.  

Sheamus cant really describe what its like to walk out and have fans scream for you, but every time it still makes his heart pound hard enough he can feel it in his ears.  He loves it, he loves everything about what he does, he wouldn't trade it for the world.  RAW goes over well, and having the belt again is amazing.  Once he gets backstage, his post match high ends erruptly when he catches Laura giving Cesaro a congratulatory kiss. 

He rolls his eyes and stalks off towards catering, plating his food angrily.  

"Jeez, whats up your ass?" Miz mumbles beside him, Mayrse like always clinged to ber husband, flipping her hair and eying him in a rude mannor. 

"Piss off." 

Sheamus finds a table off too the far right and quietly eats his meal, trying to rid the image of Cesaro and Laura out of his head. 

* * *

 

 Things only get more awkward at the hotel, him and Cesaro are on the bed, Cesaro's in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt and leaving kisses down his neck when he's  interrupted by his phone going off.  

"Shit sorry.  Hold on." He mumbles, rolling off of him to grab his phone, Sheamus gets bits and pieces of the conversation, zoning out once he here's Lauras voice though tbe phone. 

"Laura wants me to head up too her room. So im gonna go, you okay?" 

"Yep." Sheamus snarks back, scrolling mindlessly though twitter on his phone. 

"You dont seem like you are." 

"Just, leave, please."

Cesaro sighs, rubbing a hand down his face.  

"Alright then, whatever." 

"You better hurry, before your lap dog gets antsy." 

"Hey! Dont talk about Laura like that!" Cesaro replies, raising his voice. Sheamus gets up from the bed, standing in front of him. 

"Hey, I mean im not the one fucking other dudes behind her back." 

Cesaro clenches his fist, "Why are you so mad right now? Whats your fucking problem?!"

"You're so fucking dumb! Thats my problem!" Sheamus yells back, shoving Cesaro back. 

 

"What does that even mean?!" 

 

"It means im in love with you!" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters left! Enjoy this nice little cliff hanger.


	6. The heart wants what it wants

   

  _"It means im in love with you!"_

Sheamus's heart stops, and his breath catches in his throat.  

_Shit, shit, shit, shit.  He had just royally **fucked** up. _

The room goes dead silent, and Sheamus turns his head he cant bare to look at Cesaro's face any longer.  After several moments of silence, Sheamus finally finds his words, "Im sorry." He mutters, hardly auditable. 

"Dont." Cesaro bites out, "You knew the rules! And now youve done fucked everything up!"

For a moment Sheamus's sadness dissovles and turns into anger, "Me? Me?! You're the one who started all this touchy shit, you broke the first!" 

Cesaro's hands curl into fists, at a loss for words because Sheamus was right, he did break them first.  

"Were over, whatever this," He jestures between them, "Was is over, besides being in the ring stay away from me."  With that he leaves slamming the door with enough force it rings thoughout the hallway. 

Sheamus stands in the middle of the room, mouth agape.  He had just ruined everything, he fucked everything up because he's a jealous bitch that cant handle when people touch Cesaro. 

His breathing begins to pick up, and everything start to become hazy and bright and the air conditioning he turned on when he came in was suddenly way too fucking loud.  He blindly searches for his phone, finding it bunched up in the sheets, he slides it open, clicking on the first contact that pops up. 

"Ello'?"

"Wade, I fucked up. I fucked up really bad." 

* * *

 

 Soon as Cesaro's out in the hall he pulls pit his phone, sending Laura a quick text.

_**Something popped up, can't make it. Raincheck?** _

He slides his phone back into his back pocket and presses the down button on the elevotor.  His phone chimes, he pulls it out sliding it open. 

**Not even if I told you I was naked? ;)**

Another message pops up, this time a picture, its Laura and shes standing in front of a mirror, her chest bare and a bright red thong.  Normally, he would've loved something like this, but this time it turns his stomach. 

_**As much as id love to be with you right now, i really cant.  Sorry :(** _

He steps into the elevator, pressing the 1st floor button. He clicks the back button on his phone and clicks on Seth's contact. 

_**Wanna meet me at the diner down the street?** _

the reply comes instantly

**Give me 5 meet u in the lobby.**

Cesaro sends a thumbs up emoji, stepping out as the metal doors slide open and walking towards the seating area to wait for seth. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Wait hold on," Seth holds a hand up for Cesaro to pause. "Why haven't you told me about this before?" Seth asks, offended. 

"Because, I didnt think it was important.  Plenty of people on the roster have/are fucking people." 

"Then why are you telling me now if its not important?"  Seth asks, a hint of annoyance in his words. 

"Because Sheamus told me he was in love with me tonight." 

"Well, first I hope you ended it," Cesaro nods, "Secondly I would let him down easy and explain you don't feel the same." 

Cesaro sighs, "Thats the problem.  Yesterday, I could of done that, but now im not sure if there is nothing there." 

"Then tell him you feel the same, duh." 

"Its not that easy Seth." Cesaro sighs. 

"Why not?" 

"Because, I dont know what im feeling. I dont want to lead him on, thats not fair." 

"Then tell him that, dumbass. Its not rocket science Saro'"

Cesaro nods, Seth was right. Sheamus did deserve too know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!


	7. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I just wanna apologize for how long this took me to update. Ive been dealing with alot of problems and had a sudden family death, but thank you for being patient and sticking with me on this.

 

   The drive too the hotel is unpleasant, Sheamus keeps touching his shoudler where his title had sat just hours before.    He really thought they had it in the bag, that that'd get the pin.  Worst of all, he got pinned.   He shouldve kicked out, but his head was too fuzzy to register anything but,  _And your new tag team champions_ ;  He felt sick after that, he fucked up.  He got pinned. He cost them the titles. 

Its was fucked, Seth and Dean were good wrestlers, but they'd only been a fucking tag team for six days, it wasnt fair.   Cesaro hasn't spoke to him since the hotel confession.   He feels that start too gnaw its way back into its head, why was he so stupid?  He should've kept his mouth shut and he should've kicked out tonight, but he didnt.   Its fucked.  

"Im sorry."  He mumbles, "I should've kicked out.." He trails off, not knowing what else too say.   Cesaro ignores him, letting out a small grunt before turning up the raido. 

 

* * *

 

 

The minute he's in the hotel room, he breaks down.    Everything was too much, from losing the titles too being a fucking dumbass and telling Cesaro how he really felt.   The bed is cold without another body in it, and he pulls the blankets closer too his body.   Taking a long deep breath, blinking back the tears that threatened too fall.   He closes his eyes, trying desperately to fall asleep. 

 A loud knocking at his door awakes him from his slumber, and he groans loudly.  He just wanted to fucking sleep.  

He groogily makes his way over to the door, opening it, and squinting at the bright light from the hallway.   Cesaro stands on the other side, hands in his jean pockets.  

"What do you want?" Sheamus asks, his voice hard. 

"Can we talk?" 

"About?" 

"Us." 

Sheamus sighs, rubbing a hand down his face.  

"What is d'ere to talk about? You clearly stated how you feel." 

"I know I fucked up, and im sorry.  Can I please just come in?...Please..." 

"Fine.  You got 5 minutes."  Sheamus grits out, Cesaro nods and steps into the room.    Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he awkwardly stands in the middle of the room, giving the room a once over.   Its the average hotel room, pictures of scenery on the dark blue walls.   A full size beds sits in the middle, a inn table sitting on each side.   A lamp perched on one, and a water bottle and one of Sheamus's nurtion meals on the other. 

"Time's ticking, can you please get on with it?" 

Cesaro snaps out of his phase and nods, "Im sorry.    I shouldn't of done what I did, okay?  I just....I dont know, I was afraid.   All of this." He gestures between them, "Was foreign to me, when this first started I truly did not want more than a quick fuck, then all of the sudden it was more, and I was left fuening for more, and there was Laura and I did have feelings for her, for both of you.   I didn't know what to do, I was lost, and then one night you were laughing at some stupid joke on TV, and in that moment it felt like everything had stopped, and I realized I was hopelessly in love with you.   After what happened, I talked it over with someone and I realized what I needed to do.   So, I broke up with Laura, and took some time to just think about everything, and now...im here."

Sheamus lets what Cesaro sink in for a moment, and then, he slaps him.  Hard.  It sends him reeling back a few steps, he brings a hand up and rubs the spot, "I deserve that." 

Sheamus nods, "You do! You fucking just left me, and said all that mean shit.   Dont you think I was scared too?  I was!  Being gay in this business is hard, really fucking hard. I cant tell you some of the awful comments ive gotten by fans who firgured it out, or had suspicions.   But, never for a fucking moment did I ever, EVER, think about just leaving you hanging like that, or saying some of the shit you said!  God, and then you come in here in the middle of the night, nearly a fucking month of not talking to me and think im just gonna fucking forgive you?? Because thats not how it works Tony! You cant just say and do something like that, then expect forgiveness." 

Cesaro nods, his heart sinking a bit. "I didnt expect you to forgive me, but I had to tell you.   You deserve that much, ill go now."  

Cesaro crosses the room, over to the door, he places his hand on the door handle, "I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."   He turns the handle, and pulls the door and before he can even blink he's being shoved up against it and Sheamus's mouth slams against his.  The kiss is hungry and angry, teeth clinking, lip biting, and hands roaming everywhere.   Finally Shemaus pulls back, the need for air in his lungs begining to be to much.  

"This doesn't mean I forgive you, but its a start." 

Cesaro nods, his head fuzzy and stupid dopey smile on his kiss swollen lips. 

"Are you gonna join me?" 

Cesaro turns his head and finds Sheamus laying under the covers, he nods stripping off his jacket and shirt along the way before pausing in front of the bed to take off his pants.   He crawls under the covers, pressing up against Sheamus, wrapping his arms around his stomach.  Sheamus placing his own on top of his linking their fingers. 

"Goodnight, my love." 

"Goodnight 'saro." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it! Thank for everyone who has stuck with me and my slow updating, and your kind comments. It truly means alot. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
